Vollmond
by my.copyright
Summary: Ein kleiner One-Shot über eine Vollmondnacht der Marauder


Dies soll ein kleiner One-Shot darüber sein wie eine Vollmondnacht der Marauder aussehen könnte.

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins… schade schade schade.

Ich werde der Einfachheit halber James den Hirsch, Sirius den Hund, Peter die Ratte und Remus den Werwolf nennen.

Vollmond

Der Junge rennt auf die Tür zu reißt sie auf und stürmt in den dahinter liegenden Raum.

„Das war aber gerade noch rechtzeitig Prongs", schmettert ihm Sirius fröhlich entgegen.

„Jetzt aber flott, Moony war nicht so nett auf dich zu warten!"

Drei der anwesenden Personen verwandeln sich in einer fließenden Bewegung in Tiere.

Ein Hirsch, ein großer schwarzer Hund und eine Ratte. Der vierte Junge aber krümmt sich unter großen Schmerzen während seine Haut zu Stücken zerfällt. Aus ihm heraus platzt ein riesiges graues Ungetüm. Der Werwolf zittert noch ein wenig von der Verwandlung doch schon schnell fängt er an in dem kleinen Raum herumzuschnüffeln. Er geht auf die Tür zu zuckt aber zurück, als er den Türgriff aus Silber bemerkt. Leise fängt er an zu Knurren. Als hätte er darauf gewartet rennt der Hund auf die Tür zu und macht sie auf. Der Werwolf schnuppert und bewegt sich dann erst langsam aber immer schneller durch den dahinterliegenden Tunnel auf die noch dahinterliegende Freiheit zu.

Die anderen Tiere folgten ihm. Die Ratte saß inzwischen im Geweih des Hirsches. Alle zusammen kommen sie aus dem Tunnel heraus und fliehen sofort in verschiedene Richtungen. Der alte Baum der vor dem Tunneleingang stand schlägt mit seinen Ästen nach ihnen. Sie flitzen davon und gruppieren sich auf der Riesigen Wiese zwischen dem Schloss und dem See wieder neu. Der Werwolf scheint einen ordentlichen Bewegungsmangel zu haben da er sofort wieder losrennt, auf den See zu. Der Hund und der Hirsch folgen ihm auf 

den Fuß. Der Hirsch überholt den Werwolf sogar und rennt im vollen Galopp auf den See zu, nur um kurz vor dem Ufer dann in Richtung Wald abzuschwenken. Die Ratte die in seinem Geweih sitzt schien den Galopp sichtlich zu genießen. Am Waldesrand bleibt der Hirsch stehen. Er ist so schnell gewesen das er jetzt eine Weile warten musste bis die anderen ihn wieder einholen. Der Hund lässt sich als er dann mit dem Werwolf angekommen ist, gleich zu Boden fallen. Er hechelte sehr schnell. Der Werwolf begibt sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und lässt ein langgezogenes Wolfsgeheule hören. Es klingt aber nicht direkt unglücklich. Als der Hund das hört springt er sofort auf und fällt mit ein. Dem Werwolf scheint das aber gar nicht zu gefallen. Er lässt das Heulen in ein tiefes Knurren übergehen und schlägt mit einer Vorderpfote nach dem Hund. Dieser springt in letzter Sekunde gerade noch zurück. Der Hirsch stupst den Werwolf daraufhin mit seinen Geweihspitzen an wie als will er ihm sagen das er sich beruhigen soll. Der Werwolf hört tatsächlich auf zu knurren und sie laufen alle zusammen in den Wald hinein.

Die Stille und Dunkelheit die im Wald herrscht wird nur vereinzelt vom hellen Licht des Vollmondes unterbrochen, immer dann wenn eine Lücke im Blätterdach ist. Der Werwolf bleibt jedesmal wenn sie durch das Licht laufen stehen und heult. Der Hund der nun aus Erfahrung weiß, dass der Werwolf niemand sonst beim Heulen haben will bleibt still. Während sie langsam immer tiefer in den Wald hinein gehen werden die Lücken im Blätterdach immer weniger. Es wird dunkler, dafür aber lauter. Überall können die feinen Sinne der Tiere ein Rascheln von anderen Tieren wahrnehmen. In einiger Entfernung sieht die Gruppe eine Waldlichtung auf der sich eine ganze Horde Zentauren tummelt. Sie nähern sich ihnen nicht, da sie wissen, dass diese Wesen Angst vor dem Werwolf haben. Als sie weiter gehen, kommt ihnen eine kleine Gruppe Einhörner entgegen, aber auch diese nehmen sofort Reißaus, als sie den Werwolf sehen. Dieser gibt daraufhin ein trauriges Fiepen von sich. Doch der Hund der fröhlich bellend um ihn herumspringt heitert ihn schnell wieder auf. Die kleine Gruppe geht tiefer in den Wald hinein. Als sie langsam in den tiefsten und sicher auch gefährlichsten Teil des Waldes kommen wird es wieder stiller. Plötzlich sehen sie direkt vor sich auf einem Stein eine große Spinne sitzen. Der Werwolf geht langsam auf sie zu. Sie ist das erste Wesen das nicht sofort flüchtet. Doch als er zu nahe kommt springt sie ihm auf die Brust und beißt zu. Der Werwolf brüllt auf und fegt sie sich mit einer Vorderpfote von der Brust. Die Spinne flieht daraufhin. Der Werwolf rennt ihr sofort 

hinterher und die anderen folgen ihm. Durch dichtes Gestrüpp zwischen hohen Bäumen und einmal sogar durch einen Tunnel hindurch geht die Verfolgung.

Als die drei Tiere den Werwolf endlich wieder einholen stehen sie am Eingang einer weiteren Waldlichtung. Der Werwolf der nun wieder im vollen Licht des Mondes steht lässt einmal mehr sein langgezogenes Heulen hören. Was aber nicht die beste Idee ist. Denn nun kriechen auf einmal von allen Seiten Spinnen auf sie zu. Die Ratte verkriecht sich sofort tiefer im Geweih des Hirsches. Die Spinnen kommen immer näher auf die Gruppe zu. Eine löst sich von der Gruppe und springt auf den Werwolf zu. Es ist wohl die, die sie her gelockt hat. Doch dieses Mal ist der Werwolf bereit. Er packt sie mit seinen Vorderpfoten als sie auf ihn zufliegt und beißt etwa die Hälfte ihres Körpers aus ihr heraus. Das ist für den Hirsch und den Hund das Signal zum Angriff. Zusammen mit dem Werwolf stürmen sie auf die Masse der Spinnenleiber ein. Der Hund springt auf die Spinnen hinauf, beißt ihnen ganze Körperteile ab oder schlägt sie ganz einfach mit den Pfoten weg. Der Hirsch nicht minder gefährlich spießt sie mit seinem riesigen Geweih auf und zertrampelt sie unter seinen Hufen. Doch der Werwolf ist seinen Gefährten einiges voraus. Auch er wütet mit seiner Masse und seiner riesigen Kraft unter Spinnen. Um ein Vielfaches effektiver als die anderen beiden. Die Spinnen wohl vom spontanen Angriff der ja zahlenmäßig völlig unterlegen Gegner überrascht ziehen sich daraufhin erst einmal zurück. Jedoch fangen sie sich schnell wieder und greifen ihre Beute nun noch wütender an. Und das macht sich bemerkbar. Schnell haben die Tiere und der Werwolf auch Wunden. Lange tiefe Kratzer und Bisswunden schwächen den Hirsch und den Hund schnell. Während sie sich langsam zurückziehen metzelt der Werwolf der sichtlich Spaß daran hat weiter die Spinnen dahin. Erst als der Hund laut jault scheint er zur Besinnung zu kommen und lässt von den Spinnen ab. Da seinen beiden Gefährten an ihren Verletzungen schwerer leiden als er hält er die Spinnen davon ab sie zu verfolgen. Während sie gemeinsam wieder zum Waldesrand fliehen lässt der Werwolf öfters ein glückliches Jaulen hören. Er fühlt sich in seinem Rudel wohl.

Als die Gruppe schließlich in die Hütte zurückkehrt legt sich der Werwolf gleich hin und schläft ein. Kurze Zeit später verwandelt sich das schlafende Ungeheuer in einen Jungen zurück. Jetzt verwandeln sich auch die anderen Tiere zurück. Drei müde Jungen stehen neben ihrem schlafenden Freund. Peter der als einziger unverletzt ist murmelt: „Man das 

war ja ne Nacht!" „Ach Peter du hast es gut, du hast ja keine Ahnung wie diese Bisse jucken.", brummt Sirius.

Peter hilft seinen Freunden ihre Wunden notdürftig zu verbinden. Danach bringen die drei ihren Freund dessen Körper der am übelsten aussieht in den Krankenflügel. ENDE

So das war meine erste ff hoffe sie hat euch ein bisschen gefallen. Über ein review wäre ich doch sehr erfreut!!;)

copyright


End file.
